Home World's Invasion
by Kurosaki-Minami
Summary: Life, and death, and war on the planet Earth
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE ONLY THE SUGGAR LADY DOES.

This is my second work in progress, I really should be finishing up the first but, I don't know what is to come next, so if you have anything to add or think it would be cool to add to the story let me know and I'll think it over. This story was inspried by my friend when we were talking about SU.

Chapter 1

Shortly after their arrival back to Earth Steven, Greg, and the gems were greeted by Connie. "Steven!" she had said as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Connie!" Steven replied as tears had also started to fall.

She had punched him in the arm first before hugging him tightly. "I thought you were gone forever Steven!" She said angrily at first. "Why would you ever leave me Seven, you could have died and I wouldn't have been there to protect you..." She said with sadness and disappointment in her voice.

Steven's face was flushed with a tint of red, he had wiped away the tears from his face and said "C-Connie...I-I'm sorry but, if I didn't leave soon my dad would have stayed in space trapped inside a zoo for humans." "I didn't want to leave you I swear but, my dad was in danger and I ha-" He was cut off before he could say anymore.

"Steven...just promise me that if something like this happens again you won't leave me here alone evr again?" Her voice wavered as she spoke, she loved him and it was clear to see by the look on her face and the sound of concern in her voice. She wiped away her tears and gathered herself together. "Now you're gonna tell me everything you saw and did while you were in space." She said excitedly although you could still hear bit of concern still lingering on her words.

As they were walking away and talking, Greg and the Crystal Gems looked at each other and kinda laughed at the two. Seeing how much the two kids had cared about each other warmed their hearts, well Greg's anyway.

"So what was it like in the zoo Greg?" Pearl asked curiously, she wanted to know more about it just in case something like this happens again they are there to stop anymore humans from being abducted.

"They all act the same, do the same things, and eat the same things." sounding a little offended. "They are all treated well, but the way they live it's just not human enough for anyone."

"How do the gems communicate to the humans when they need something?" She was peggig him for questions, she needed to know.

"You see these earrings they gave me?" He pointed to them. "When something is about to happen like when its's time to eat or play, a voice comes from them and tells everyone what to do." He clenched his fist at the thought of them being treated like animals. "Ontop of that they took away the most basic human thing to do."

"And whats that?" Garnet spoke.

"The right to chose whom ever you please as a loving partner, I mean they basically aren't humans anymore." His face was red from anger, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"That is an inhuman thing to do." she agreed with him. "Don't worry Greg we'll figure out how to put a stop this once and for all."

"Why cant we just leave 'em be?" Amethyst was leaning over the couch.

"When I was there pretending to be a guard I got to see inside and it looked like they were enjoying themselves." She said relaxing herself

"It's wrong to keep humans locked up like zoo animals, like Greg said they aren't human, they need to experience everything themselves and not be told what to do or how to feel." Garnet said as she entered the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven and Connie were at the lighthouse sitting next to the fence pearl had set up to keep anyone from falling again, mainly Amethyst. "Alright now you're gonna tell me everything that happened while you were in space." She said staring at him intently.

As steven had started to spun the story of events that had happened today, one of Lion's portals opened up and out came Lion. He looked at both the kids then stretched and laid down to take a nap like usual. They both got up and walked towards Lion, and laid up against him. Lion opened his eyes ad looked at the children then he went back to his everyday nap. Steven began to start the story again but this time more comfortable. "Wow Steven, that sounds amazing." Connie said sleepily.

"Yeah...it was." Steven said as he closed his eyes. The adrenaline that rushed through his body ever since his dad got kidnapped had finally wore off and he was more tired than he had ever been before and went to sleep.

Sword in hand and shield in the other, Stevonnie was ready to fight. Home World gems were everywhere on the beach fighting The Crystal Gems. Garnet held off a lot as Amethyst had spun through the gems with her whip making them retreat into their gems. Pearl fought valiantly and helped Garnet control the situation. Stevonnie was riding Lion into battle when suddenly she was faced with yellow diamond. The towering gem knocked her off Lion and had went to crush her.

"Steven!" Connie shouted as she shook Steven awake. "Steven are you okay?" She was worried about him.

Tears were running down his cheeks, he felt the wetness from the tears and wiped them away, but they had kept coming. These tears weren't his mothers this time, they were his. He looked at Connie and practically leapt at her with a hug.

"What happened Steven?" She hugged him back. "Steven..."

sobbing into her chest, he explained the dream he'd had about yellow diamond and her soldiers attacking Earth. "It's okay Steven it was just a nightmare, you've had a long day you're probably stressed out about it." Connie assured Steven. "Besides even if that had happened the gems would take care of it and so would we." She smiled at him as they let each other go.

He sniffed and said. "Yeah you're right we would kick their butts wouldn't we?" He wiped off the tears with his shirt and stood up, with a smile on his face he said to Connie, "Why don't we get pearl and go to the sky arena, so we can practice kicking gem butt!" Steven said in a much better mood. They both got up and ran back to the temple, so that they could practice for something that had yet to become reality.

Sounds of sword hitting shield emitted from the sky arena, Connie and Steven were training hard against each other. Connies ability to be light on her feet helped her dodge Steven's shield as he threw it at her, dodging left and right Connie saw an opening when Steven went to charge at her. He missed her and she had kicked the back of his leg in an effort to make him lose his stance. Steven fell to his knee and quickly turned around with shield in hand only to be meet by connie pointing the tip of the sword towards his gem.

"Ha, looks like I win this time." She said braggingly, helping him to his feet.

"Where did you learn that, it was awesome!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. He'd admired her for all that she has become over the years, he remembered when they first meet and she was just a shy girl and him a weird boy not knowing what to say or do.

"Garnet taught me when you were at Empire City with your dad and Pearl." she had a smug look on her face. "Anyway do you want to go get something to eat now?" both their stomachs were rumbling loudly.

"Let's get donuts!" Steven said excitedly. "No wait i have an idea." he said running towards the warp pad.

"Wait where are we going." trying to keep up with him sometimes was difficult especially when she was really hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Down in Beach City, Steven and Connie were getting a mystery lunch Steven had surprised for her. "You're gonna like this, I call it frizza." He said while carrying a box of pizza and a bag of fries.

"Why did you get pizza and fries?" She didn't have any idea as to what a frizza was, maybe it was a combination of the two foods she'd thought to herself.

"It's my new favorite food that's why I got both, and I wanted you to try it." He stopped and sat down on the docks just above the sand. He made a patting motion next to him. "This is going to be the best frizza we've ever had." opening the pizza first and then the fries, he placed the fries on the pizza so that they covered each slice.

Steven gave Connie a slice of "Frizza" and grabbed one for himself. They both took a bite as they relaxed after a hard day of training aginst each other. Steven was enjoying his meal while Connie was pondering a question inside her head, she wondered if she should tell the gems about his dream he had earlier. What if his dream actually meant something like when he told her about the dreams he was having about a place he'd never even been to, she was worried that if war were to break out she wouldn't be able help save Earth, because she is just human and she might freeze up just like she did with jasper. She tried to blow off the thoughts and enjoy her meal but, she couldn't shake the feeling that something might happen, that something could happen and she wouldn't be able to help.

Steven looked over and saw Connie just gazing into the sunset with with a blank expression on her face, she'd looked beautiful. Steven's face flushed, he couldn't help but stare at her, forgetting his worries and everything around him except her. Drool had started to fall from his mouth, he had forgoten to close his mouth when he went to take another bite before she caught his eye. Connie looked over after pondering her question and saw Steven looking at her with redness in his cheeks, they both looked away from each other quickly and felt embarressed for that awkward moment that just happened. They both liked each other but they kept it to themselves, Steven didn't know how to respond to his feelings for her because of him being half human and Connie didn't think she was good enough for him, after all she was just a human destined for a boring life and he was a gem destined for a life of adventure.

"That frizza was good Steven..." Connie said still looking away from him.

"Uh...yeah it was." Steven stole a peak at Connie once more, she looked even more beautiful with looking embarrassed he thought. His hand started to move closer to hers, he laid his fingers on top of hers and she looked over at her hand. So many emotions went through the both of them that they didn't know what to do next. With a glow from Steven's gem, Connie and Steven fused into Stevonnie without even thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Connie I didn't mean to!" Stevonnie said frantically. "Steven i-it's okay...I don't mind."

With stevonnie here both Steven and Connie's emotions mixed and Stevonnie started to cry. Steven's feelings of not being fully human and normal finally came forth, as did Connie's feelings about only being just human and not being able to do anything about it. Stevonnie didn't speak she just let the tears fall and stayed silent, then both their feelings about each other appeared through the mix of emotions. It was stronger than anything that they felt together, Stevonnie stopped crying and finally said. "C-Connie?" It was silent for a moment. "Yes?"

Stevonnie unfused and there was Steven and Connie sitting next to each other with their hands held. Steven hugged Connie and she hugged him back "Thank you." He said. "For liking me for who I am." He'd felt better knowing that she knew about everything now. "We'll always stay together and work together...if you want."

"Thank you Steven for being an awesome friend." She had finally felt like she could do something with her life knowing that her best friend was going to be there for her.

With a loud roar, one of Lion's portals appeared and out came Lion. His eyes were glowing pink like they did when ever steven was in danger. with a motion of his head the two kids got on him and he took off through another portal into Steven's house. Amethyst and Pearl got startled while garnet just sat there and greeted them both, because she knew they were coming.

"Oh my stars!" Pearl said frantically. "Steven Connie are you okay?!"

"What?" Steven sounded confused. "We're fine Pearl, Lion's just acting weird."

"Wait you don't know?" Pearls face looked grim.

Steven and Connie looked at each other not knowing what was going on. Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet waiting for her to explain the situation. Inside her head she contemplated on whether or not she should explain to them what she'd seen with her future vision. "Steven, Connie ther-" Connie cut her off.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think I-we need to tell you something that happened today." She looked at Steven and then the gems, she felt embarrassed for interrupting so suddenly. Connie whispered into Steven's ear and finally Steven spoke.

"U-um...I had another dream, but this time it was about war..." Steven sounded as if he didn't want to say it, because the thought of war with the diamonds when he wasn't prepared, when no one was prepared almost killed him. "I-in my dream, Garnet was being surrounded by quartz soldiers, Amethyst retreated into her gem after being stabbed through her stomach." Amethyst grabbed her stomach. "And Pearl..." Steven looked at her and tears swelled in his eyes. "Pearl got shattered trying to save Amethyst."

Amethyst and Pearl looked horrified, every dream Steven has had about gem stuff came true. Garnet looked like her usual self, but then she got up from the couch and walked over to the two kids standing next to a vigilant Lion. She knelt down and phased off her visor, her actions said differently than her expression. A single tear ran down her face from her right eye. "St-Steven what ever happens in the future, just know that we'll always be here to help you." she looked at Connie. "And you too Connie." Garnet picked the two kids up and hugged them as if this was there last moments together. Garnet saw the future in all possible endings, none of them looked good for them or Steven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NOTE: I'm sorry to keep these chapters short but I feel as if I write short chapters I'll still feel like writing and be able to upload while I have my story ideas inside my head.

Several months had passed since the gems and the two kids had known about a war that could devastate humanity. Steven and Connie practiced around the clock when ever time would allow it. Right now Pearl was teaching Steven and Connie how to be quicker and how to use their opponent's strength against themselves. Garnet was there to help provide strength, and pearl showed them moves they'd never seen before. She was quick on her feet almost as if she wasn't touching the ground.

"Alright now you try and remember be quick and only think about your next move if you have time, watch your opponents moves and recognize a pattern in their fighting." Pearl was serious no time for joking or Pearl Points, of course she had to be serious the weight of everything they had believed in, everything that they had fought for would be destroyed and Pearl didn't want to lose everything that she has gained throughout 5,000 years of peace.

Steven had the strength and Connie the agility, they fought each other as hard as they could stand it. When one of them was injured Steven would heal the injuries and continue fighting. Steven was really good at fighting almost as if he'd already known how to fight like a gem. Connie moved fast dodging Steven's blows and shield, with one good back flip she went behind him and pretended to stab him through the back. Connie put down her sword, Steven turned to her and they bowed respectfully to each other.

Out of breath the two kids took a break and so did Garnet and Pearl. Pearl was being a little hard on them but she knew when enough was enough and not to push them too hard. Garnet gave them and silent thumbs up and left the arena, she went back to the temple in the room were they kept all of the corrupted gems at. Garnet searched the future for answers but only the same results were appearing.

"Nothing has changed for the past few months!" Garnet said to herself irritated. "We need to be calm about this, if we take this head on we will all die and no one will be able to guide Steven." Garnet only ever got worked up this much over fusion. "Calm, we can't be calm we need be the leader and do something quickly!" anger was growing inside her. "Ruby, I promise everything will okay we just need to tell them the exact truth about the future." Garnet started to collect herself again. "You're right, maybe it'll change once they know." "If they know then we can take steps to avoid getting everyone hurt." Garnet smiled as she thought up of a plan that could possibly save them from disaster.

Back at the arena Pearl was teaching them ancient and secret moves with a sword that have been long since lost to human history, Pearl was the only one with this knowledge and she gave the ancient humans that she meet over the years her word that she would only give up those secrets to the worthiest of warriors. Pearl was fighting with a Holo-Pearl going slow so that Steven and Connie would be able to see and learn how to do. They have been practicing for months now with all the gems so Pearl thought it was time that they do it against Holo-Pearls to make sure that they knew their training. Since she gave them the secrets of ancient humans, she made them swear on their lives to keep them secret from anyone and only to be given to someone who is worthy of this knowledge. The kids swore an oath and were done for the day.

"Steven do you wanna grab a bite with me?" Connie said out of breath.

" Yeah I'll be right there, I just gotta talk to Pearl about something." He said turning towards Pearl.

"Meet me at the Big Donut." She said and then had Pearl activate the portal and left.

"What did you want to talk about Steven?" Pearl knelt down next to him meeting his eyes with hers.

"Well...it's about mom's weapon room." He didn't want to use any of them if he didn't need to but it was possibly their only choice.

"What about it?" Pearl knew where he was going with this.

"I've seen all of mom's light cannons and swords and armor." Steven waited a minute then continued. "We could use them in the fight against Home World, and maybe we could win."

Pearl was surprised at his idea he had, she'd forgotten about Rose's weaponry she had at her disposal. "I see...hmm." Pearl was already thinking about how they could effectively use the canons. "Steven that is a wonderful Idea, but I'll need time to discuss this with the others and form a plan to use them." Pearl was excited and fired up about her ideas. "Now run along with Connie, you don't need to keep her waiting any longer than you have to." Pearl's voice hinted at their relationship together. "And Steven remember be polite and courteous to her." She winked at him.

Steven blushed profusely, he didn't think anyone knew about them. "Y-yeah I will, thanks Pearl." He said and then left. That was embarrassing he thought to himself. Steven left the arena and was greeted by Connie sitting in front of the warp pad, just like his dad use to do for his mom. Steven had gotten more flushed at the thought of where they were heading in their relationship, they were spending more time together, partly because of the Home World threat but mostly because of that day when they accidentally fused. Their emotions were all mixed up but one feeling that came forth the most was their bond that they had, a bond that no matter what happened would never be broken.

Steven and Connie went to The Big Donut after their training for the day had ended. Both of them entered the store and was meet with the sweet smell of the newest donut the store was selling, chocolate covered donuts dipped in a honey glaze. Their stomachs rumbled at the smell, they walked up to the counter and there was a display donut sitting under a glass cover.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sadie walked out from the back of the store and saw the kids staring at the new donut on the counter. "Hey guys." Sadie said in a friendly tone. "Would you like to try our new donut, it's freshly baked and super delicious."

"Yes, can we have three of your newest donuts please." Steven pulled out his cookie cat wallet he kept in his back pocket. He went to give Sadie the money for the donuts, but he was a few dollars short. "Uh...I don't have enough money." He was disappointed that he couldn't try the sweet new taste of the donuts. "I'm sorry Connie we can find a snack at my house."

"Don't sweat it Steven the donuts are on me, just pay it next time you come back." Sadie was being nice as usual, she handed him the bag.

Steven had went star eyed. "Thank you Sadie I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow!" He was glad that she let him take his order without paying. "No problem Steven." She smiled at the both of them and then returned to the back of the store.

"That was nice of her." Connie said.

"Yeah she usually gives me donuts on the house when i don't have money sometimes, I just promise to pay the day after." Steven gave Connie her donut and they both began eating.

"That's nice of her." She said before taking another bite of the sweet donut.

"She started doing that when I got her and Lars closer together." They had walked over to a bench overlooking the beach from the docks and sat down.

"You got her and Lars to closer together?" She said surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"Well..." Steven began telling the story, by the end of the story Connie had stars in her eyes when she figured out he had a power she didn't know about.

"Steven that's amazing!" both of them had finished their donuts except for the one left in the bag that was for Amethyst to try. "Could we try it out sometime?"

The sun was starting to set and the city was filled with a deep orange color shining down from the sky. "Yeah we can, but only after when we win this war." The mood had changed when Steven mentioned the upcoming war. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Steven had a sad look on his face, war was inevitable they both knew it, but for months they didn't discuss it when they were alone together. The thought of war devastating everything the gems had worked for...everything his mom had worked for.

"It's okay Steven, you forgot it happens." Connie Clenched her fists that were laying on her lap. Her arms were shaking a little, she was scared probably more than anyone. Steven looked over and without saying a word he moved closer and hugged her. Connie couldn't help crying, she was worried that they wouldn't be able to save earth.

"Connie..." Steven spoke with a soft voice. "I-...I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone in Beach City." he hugged her more. "I promise..." They looked at each other and pressed their heads together, with the weight of the world on their shoulders they needed something to keep them grounded.

"Steven...I-" she stopped herself before saying something she might regret.

"Me too Connie..." Steven knew what she wanted to say, Connie looked at him and smiled as tears of happiness fell this time. "Do...do you wanna fuse with me?" Fusing for the both of them was like a hug but closer than that. They both enjoyed being together when fused it was something that no other human and gem could experience except for them. Fusing to them was a warm and fuzzy feeling that always comforted them even through tough times such as this.

Steven wiped away her tears a pressed his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on hers, it was warm. With a slight glowing light the two fused together and became Stevonnie. "Thank you..." she said quietly. "It's no problem, besides it's nice to fuse with you." Stevonnie got up and was heading the temple, she saw Garnet walking towards her. "Garnet?" She was surprised to see her here.

"Stevonnie I'm sorry, but I need to speak with Steven alone if you don't mind." Garnet looked serious, then again when didn't she look serious.

"Uh...yeah sure, just give me a moment please." She was a little disappointed that she had to unfuse.

Garnet smiled at her. "Take all the time you need." She walked away to give them privacy.

"Do we have to unfuse?" Stevonnie didn't want to break up the fuzzy feeling just yet. "Just for a few minutes and then we can be Stevonnie again." She sighed and then unfused.

"Meet me at the temple me and Garnet have to talk about something for a few minutes okay?" Steven was holding her hands and then gave her a hug.

"Alright but hurry right now I need my jam bud." She smiled and then let him go.

Garnet saw Connie leave and walked back over to Steven. "Steven, do you remember what we talked about several months ago?" Garnet went back to her serious mode.

"Oh...yes I do." Steven wasn't really hopeful of their experiments anymore.

"Steven." She knelt down and whispered in his ear. "They are ready, I just need you to talk with them when you're ready they'll listen to you."

Steven was super excited at what Garnet had just told him."Oh my stars, Garnet that is the best news I've Heard in months!" Steven was practically lifting off the ground from excitement.

"We can talk with them Tomorrow." Garnet smiled.

"We can talk with them right now and get them ready." He was so eager to do this, this is what he wanted to do, so he could be everything that his mother was.

"Slow down Steven we still have time to do all this, right now I think you need to get back to being Stevonnie." She pulled down her Visor just a bit and winked at him.

"Oh right, right I will!" Steven ran towards the temple, he stopped suddenly and ran back to Garnet to giver her hug. "Thanks Garnet, I love you."

She kissed his forehead and hugged him back. "We love you to."

Steven let go of Garnet and ran towards the temple. As he was getting closer he saw Connie waiting at the bottom of the steps in front of his house. Connie saw him and ran towards him as well. As soon they meet each other in their arms they fused back into Stevonnie, this time the feeling they got when they fused felt better than when they fused earlier. "You said a few minutes!" Stevonnie sounded a little annoyed but still happy. "I'm sorry, next time I'll be quicker." Stevonnie looked at Garnet who was a few feet behind her.

"It's okay Steven you can tell her." Garnet put one hand on Stevonnie's Shoulder and then went inside Steven's house.

"Tell me what?" Stevonnie asked herself, She spoke about what Garnet and Steven had talked about, and told her the plan when a certain day comes. "Steven that's great!" Stevonnie was really excited, this news changed everything about how things were going to happen and how they felt. After a few more minutes of talking to herself, she went inside and gave Amethyst her donut which had grown cold, Amethyst didn't care though she thanked her and ate it savoring this new flavor she had never tasted before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

NOTE: SORRY TO CUT THIS ONE SHORT GUYS.

The sun set over Beach City and the moon had risen, the sky was lit up with the moon's light and the trillions of stars that accompanied it. Connie had asked if she could stay over with Steven since it was a weekend and she didn't have school. Her parents agreed that she could stay the night only if she promised to eventually tell them about the magic stuff and sword fighting going on when ever she went to Steven's house. Her parents had brought over some of Connie's things such as clothing, snacks healthy ones of course, and some toiletries.

Steven and Connie stayed up for hours talking to each other, they both had a great time doing so. They watched some movies and ate popcorn, one movie that they watched was Dog Copter. Steven rather enjoyed that movie, and so did Connie it was full of comedy and action. Hours after they had talked and watched movies it was time to settle down and hit hay. Steven laid down a sleeping bag and Connie started to get inside it, but Steven said she could take the bed and he would sleep on the floor.

"Are you sure Steven?" Connie didn't want to be rude.

"Yes and besides you're my guest I have to make sure you're comfortable." He smiled at her and got himself situated into his sleeping bag. Connie did the same, at first it was quiet but then Connie spoke.

"Hey Steven...?" Connie's was nearly asleep.

"Yeah Connie?" Steven too was almost asleep.

"Can we hold hands?.." asking that nearly stopped Steven's heart.

"S-sure..." Steven raised his hand and grabbed Connie's. For a moment they held hands and as they were about to completely fall asleep they fused unintentionally, Stevonnie was hanging half on the bed and half on the floor. Garnet came out from her room and put Stevonnie completely on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet little fusion." Garnet smiled and went back back to her room.

Stevonnie was running and jumping through a flowery field, it was beautiful looking. Roses everywhere on the ground, on the trees, even falling from the sky. Stevonnie laughed and rolled around a bit on the ground, Stevonnie stood up and in the distance she saw a figure made of a pinkish light. The figure waved at them and then walked away further into the distance. Stevonnie went to go check it out but suddenly was awaken by a blaring alarm Steven had set the night before. Stevonnie was a little dazed from such a good sleep she'd had, not aware that she was Stevonnie she went to the bathroom closed the door and screamed when she looked in the mirror. The gems heard the scream and all went to check to see what it was.

They bust down the door and had their weapons ready to fight anything that would attack them. The gems calmed down after just seeing Stevonnie and nobody else in the bathroom, Stevonnie unfused and the two kids faces were as red as cherries. Steven ran out the bathroom apologizing shutting the door on his way out. about ten minutes later Connie came out with a fresh set of clothes on and her hair and teeth brushed, Steven was still embarrassed from what happened earlier.

"Connie your parents called and said they wanted you to come home as soon as you had breakfast." Pearl said putting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll get going soon." Connie replied.

Steven came out the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes on as well and sat next to Connie on a stool at the counter. Pearl served him his breakfast. "Oh and Steven, Garnet said she wanted to talk to you about something when you were done with your breakfast as well."

"Thanks Pearl." He immediately started to chow down on his morning meal.

Connie finished her meal first, gave Steven a hug and said her goodbyes to everyone. Steven finished second and then quickly hurried to meet Garnet at the spot they meet up at for their experiments. With a shine of the warp pad Steven had appeared at the location Garnet was waiting at.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

NOTE:PEOPLE ARE GIVING GREAT FEEDBACK ABOUT THIS STORY IT'S HELPING ME MOTIVATE MYSELF TO WRITE THIS.

Several months ago,

Steven had asked Garnet if they could go into her room, she was curious as to what he wanted to talk about so she agreed. Steven jumped up and grabbed Centipeetle, he'd tried to heal her a while ago but it didn't last long. He had went back to Centi's old ship and asked her if she would want to be healed again, she agreed and so she let steven bubble her and send her back to the temple. "I partly healed Centipeetle before with my saliva do you remember?" Steven had something going through his mind and he was determined to see it through.

"Yes, I remember what about it?" Garnet was intrigued.

"Well I'd thought we give it another try and see if we can get rid of the corruption inside her." He sounded like Rose, wanting to help heal gems from the vial corruption.

"Steven we don't know much about this corruption, the only thing we know is that it turns gems into monsters and we don't know what it could do to you." Garnet didn't really mean to say that she wanted to see what he had planned.

"I know, I know but I think I might have figured out how to heal the corruption completely." Steven looked up at all the bubbled gems, there were thousands of them.

Garnet could see that Steven was serious and that there was a fire in his eyes when he looked at her. "Steven..." She started. "It's impossible to heal the corruption, we have tried even your mother tried her best but she could get as far as you did with Centi."

"Garnet it's not impossible, you taught me that nothing is impossible and i believed you." Steven looked to the ground. "Ever since Jasper got corrupted, I have secretly worked on healing the corruption."

"Steven that is very dang-" She was cut off by Steven.

"I know Garnet, I know i wasn't supposed to mess with corruption, because it could do bad things to me but I've found out how to cure it!" Steven started to get excited.

"You've found a cure for corruption." She said and then thought for a minute. "Show me, but be careful."

Steven had stars in his eyes, he didn't think Garnet would approve. Steven then opened the bubble that held Centi in it, Garnet summoned her weapon. "You can't be too careful."

Centi's gem rose off of Steven's hands and she regenerated her form. She had long beautiful hair, and she was wearing her Diamond Authority Suit. Her skin was a light darkish green, her body was evenly generated unlike when she was only half healed. Garnets jaw dropped as she saw a non corrupted, fully healed gem. She put her hand over her mouth and her visor phased off and tears rolled down her face, she was shocked. Never in her life as a Crystal Gem did she imagine ever saving the lives of all those who were lost during the war. The Crystal Gems were about to be bigger and better than they had been since those dreadful years during the fight for Earth's freedom. "St-Steven..." Garnet could hardly speak.

"Garnet are you okay?" Steven got worried because she wasn't saying anything.

Garnet phased her visor back on and collected herself. "Steven." She was in her serious mode again. "You single handedly changed the outcome of Earth's future."

"I did?" Steven got excited, he looked at Centi and hugged her. Centi Couldn't talk, being corrupted for over 5,000 years had made her forget how to speak. Steven asked if she could retreat into her gem so he could bubble her and keep this a secret from everyone else and she agreed with a head nod. Steven bubbled her and let the gem float back with the rest of them.

"Steven I need you to show me how you cured Centi." Garnet was looking at him and was prepared to listen very intently.

"I filled a bubble with some of my saliva and some of mom's fountain water, then I placed the bubble in sunlight." Steven was telling valuable information to Garnet. "At first nothing happened then a few minutes later the bubble starts shaking and this black liquid stuff came out of Centi's gem and disappeared when it touched mine and my mom's healing power."

"I see, but what about putting it in the sunlight?" This was vital information and she needed to know.

"I figured that if sunlight is supposed to be pure, the light from the sun could help destroy the corruption" Steven was a little embarrassed for saying something that stupid.

"I see, sunlight does give life so thinking about that was a good idea Steven." She smiled.

"Oh and another thing is that I made sure the gem was completely covered in my spit and in mom's fountain water." Steven said before he went to leave.

"Thank you Steven." Garnet was super excited about this new discovery.

Steven smiled at Garnet and then left the temple, outside Pearl was cleaning up Steven's clothing and folding them neatly back into his dresser. Amethyst was in the kitchen making what looks like a giant burrito made out of everything.

"Pearl can I talk to you?" Steven had another urgent thing on his mind.

"Oh uh sure Steven." Pearl set the rest of his clothes she had in her hands neatly on the bed and came down to talk to him.

He shouted for Lion and one of his portals had opened up, lately Lion has been spooked because of the invasion threat. Lion let Steven get on his back, and he motioned to Pearl to join him on Lion. Reluctantly she agreed, and Steven told Lion to go to the forge they had been at when they found Bismuth.

"What are we doing here Steven?" Pearl was confused as to why he had taken them here just for a question.

"One second and I'll show you." Steven went inside Lion and grabbed the bubble containing Bismuth, he'd snatched it from Garnets room when he showed Centi. "I want to make things right with Bismuth and get her to make weapons and armor for the war." Steven said to Pearl who looked at him like he was about to do something dangerous.

"Uh Steven I don't think that is a good idea, last time she tried to kill you." Pearl was concerned for his safety. "How did you even get Bismuth's bubble?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Uh Steven I don't think that is a good idea, last time she tried to hurt you." Pearl was concerned for his safety. "How did you even get Bismuth's bubble?"

"I took it from Garnets room..." Steven told her.

"You took it without telling her?" Pearl was a little furious. "Steven that is irresponsible and dangerous you could get yourself hurt!"

"Pearl listen!" He knew what he did was bad, but it was their only chance making sure they win this war. "Before Bismuth retreated into her gem she said 'You really aren't her are you?" He looked at the bubble. "I want to give her another chance, she deserves it."

"Oh Steven..." He was just like his mom, always caring and giving second chances. "Alright, but if she tries to shatter you again she is going back into her bubble." Pearl reluctantly agreed. "So, what are we doing here anyway?"

"We need her to make weapons and armor for the fight against Home World." Steven explained. "If we are going to war Stevonnie is going to need armor to protect herself."

"Stevonnie?" Pearl almost sounded surprised.

"Yes and before you say no it's already decided that we are doing this." Steven wanted to make sure Pearl knew this.

"I won't object, but Steven when the time comes Stevonnie has to remember her training and be careful." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Steven gave a nod of agreement and then proceeded to open the bubble. At first nothing happened but then Bismuth's gem glowed and she reformed back into her body. The first thing she saw was Pearl's face, Bismuth didn't say a word. She turned around and saw Steven staring at the ground. "You just can't stop bringing me back and hurting me huh?" Bismuth was angry at Steven. "I'll keep fighting you and I will do what ever it takes to win, even if that means shattering you!" Bismuth got into a fighting stance.

"Bismuth!" Pearl shouted, she was also in a fighting stance. "Steven never wanted to hurt you, and neither did Rose!" Pearl was trying to be careful when she was speaking to her.

"How would you know, huh?" Bismuth directed her attention to Pearl. "Rose locked me away inside that bubble for 5,000 years and she didn't even tell anyone!" Bismuth was yelling. "I got locked away all because of my idea to shatter Home World gems!" She eased up a bit and her eyes fell to the ground.

"Bismuth..." Steven finally spoke. "I'm sorry for what ever happened to you, because of HOme World and, because of what mom did." He was trying ro make her see reason. "I know that what ever mom did to you was wrong when she didn't tell anyone, but she did it because shattering a gem is not the way to win this war."

"Kid you don't know anything about war..." Bismuth sounded defeated.

"You're right I don't know, but soon if we don't prepare Earth will just be dust in the wind and I'll know what real war is like." Steven put his hand on Bismuth's back.

"Why do you need me then huh?" Bismuth asked.

"You are the best weapon and armor maker The Crystal Gems know, if you make the amount we need we can defeat Home World." What he had said put a small smile on her face.

"You got that right, I'm the best there is on this planet." Bismuth was feeling better and seem to have forgotten their argument they had just moments ago.

"For the fight against Home World, will you help us?" Steven was relieved that she was in a better mood.

"If I only got to make a few sets of armor then and new weapons it will be the easiest job I've ever done." She walked over towards the forge's door and shapeshifted her hand into the key.

"Actually...we'll need a lot more than just a few sets." He looked at both of the gems staring at him confused.

"What do you mean we'll need more?" Pearl asked. "There is only 6 of us that will need armor and weapons."

"Not exactly..." Steven didn't want to tell them about his and Garnets success with uncorrupting the gems.

"You're not making much sense her kid." Bismuth joked.

"Alright, before you make anything you need to know something." Steven started to walk towards the warp pad that was near them. "We need to go to the temple, Lion meet us back at the house." with a roar Lion disappeared into a rosy colored portal. Pearl and Bismuth both stepped onto the warp pad, with a flash of light they were gone.

Back at the temple Steven stepped off the warp pad and went to the temple door. Garnet had come out before he could knock. "Come in." She stepped aside and pointed the way in.

"Steven I'm confused what is it that you have to tell us?" Steven had kept them in the dark, he didn't say anything when they were in the portal.

"You'll see." As everyone entered Garnet's room, Garnet brought down the bubble which contained Centipeetle. "I figured out how to...cure corruption." Steven said cautiously.

Pearl was silent, she didn't know how to respond at first. "Steven...you're mom has tried before and everytime it never worked." She didn't believe that he could have possibly cured the corrupted gems.

"Pearl, Steven single handedly cured his friend Centipeetle." Garnet showed them the bubble with Centi's gem inside. "With his and Rose's healing essence and a little help from the sun, The magic that came from both of them combined and strengthened the potency of the healing ability." She opened the bubble and let Centipeetle reform. When she reformed this time she had a green star on her suit instead of a diamond.

"Aw you changed it to a star!" Steven was happy and hugged his friend. "That is sweet of you."

Pearl and Bismuth were in shock, they had never seen something like this before. A corrupted gem being cured, it was impossible the both thought. Steven looked at Bismuth and then Pearl, she had tears in her eyes and had her hands covering her mouth.

"It's finally going to be over." Pearl whispered to herself. "St-Steven..." Pearl was practically breathless and could hardly speak as her voice got caught in her throat. "Th-thank you...for giving us another chance to protect Earth." Pearl's tears just wouldn't stop coming, Steven reached his arms out waiting for a hug from her. They embraced each other, Pearl could finally put the past behind her she thought. Bismuth picked all of them up and gave them a tight hug. She was excited, partly because she got to work her forge again.

"So, Bismuth how fast can you make all the supplies we need?" Garnet asked.

"If i get started now I might be able to make enough and then some." Bismuth had a smug look on her face.

Garnet went to the other side of the room and got a box. Inside the box were crystal remains from when they destroyed the Crystal eye in the sky. Can you make use of these?" She handed her a shard. "I hear that this type of material does well for making all sorts of things."

Bismuth looked excited from seeing the crystal shards. "Oh baby!" she held over the lava pool that was in the middle of the room. The crystal lit up from the light the lava was emitting. "With this stuff I can make the best armor and weapons The Crystal Gems have ever seen!"

"Good, then you can have the rest of them" She pointed to a pile of boxes full of crystal shards.

"I'll need some help getting these to the forge." Bismuth was fired up about getting to work on some of the finest creations she was going to make.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

NOTE: IF YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND READ CHAPTERS 6-8 TO STAY WITH THE STORY PLEASE DO SO! ALSO I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER SOONER.

Present day,

Steven had meet up with Garnet, she'd been waiting for him all morning. "Good you're here, they've been waiting for a while outside the forge." Garnet said cheerfully." Their experiments had finally paid off.

"Why are they at the forge?" He asked. "I thought they would be here?"

"Bismuth needed them to see herso she could get a feel for their abilities and make the proper equipment for each gem." Garnet mortioned for im to follow her.

"Okay so, why are we here?" He didn't see why they were here and not at the forge.

"Steven." she started. "I just wanted to thank you...for everything that you have done, we would have never been able to help these gems or win this war without you." She took off her visor and smiled at him, her smiles always seemed to warm him up.

Steven smiled back and looked around. "So, why are we in the strawberry field and not at the forge?" As he looked around he saw a big pile of gem weapons. "Did you do that?"

"Yes, and because I wanted to say thanks first before we had a talk with the new recruits." Garnet picked up an handful of of ancient gem weapons and got on the warp pad. "You coming?"

Steven joined her on the warp pad, and went to the forge. All sorts of gems were lined up outside the forge, the ones that went in came back out with weapons, weapon enchancers, and armor all unique to that gem. "Bismuth really outdid herself with the new equipment."

"Thank you little man!" Bismuth had come out of the forge with a red hot sword that looked similar to Rose's sword.

"Who's sword is that?" Looking at the red glow from the freshly made blade.

"Follow me." Bismuth went back to the forge and put the red blade into a barrel of water, it made a hissing noise as it was submerged. She pulled the sword out from the water. "This sword belongs to you and your little friend." She went over to a grinding stone and started to sharpen Steven and Connie's new sword.

"That is for us?!" He was so excited, the weapon's handle was engraved with the name Stevonnie writen in cursive. It had aslo been engraved with the similar patterns from Rose's sword.

"This is my thanks to you for helping me see that I was wrong." Bismuth handed him the sword. "I've got a scarbard for you somewere, let me just.." looking around she found it leaning against a wall. "Ah here it is!" The scabard, like Rose's was pink but had a yellow star in the middle instead of a rose. The scabard had also come with a strap to help keep the sword by Stevonnie's side during a fight. "This particular sword, which I am very proud of, Was made from the shards that came from a Crystal Eye."

Steven put the strap on and put the sword in its scabard, it was a little big for him. "I can't wait to show Connie, she is gonna be so excited!"

"Take care of that just like you took care of Rose's, now I've got a few hundred more orders to take care of." Bismuth returned to her work, it was amazing how fast she could create things Steven thought. "Oh I'm also working on a set of armor for Stevonnie!" She shouted as Steven ran towards the warp pad.

Without another word Steven warped away to see his best friend. Appearing back at the temple he was surprisingly greeted by Greg. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Hey Shtew ball, I came to check up on you." He was holding what looked like a present in his hands. "I know you've been busy for the past few months, but I wanted to come and give you something."

"What is it?" Steven asked his father.

"I don't know, your mom gave it to me and said it was for you when something like this ever happened." He wanted to know what was in there just as much as Steven did.

Steven took the gift and opened it, inside was a pinkish envelope that smelled slightly like roses and a little stuffed bear saying You're my star! on its stomach. "A bear?"

"Oh man, I haven't seen that since the day I took you're mom to Funland." Greg was prepared to tell the story, but Steven stopped him.

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm in a hurry to meet up with Connie." He ran up to his room and placed the bear gently on his bed. "When I get back you can tell me okay?"

"Hehe, okay shtew ball next time." He gave Steven a hug, and let him be on his way.

Steven tucked the letter in his back pocket, he was saving it so that him and Connie could read it together. Down by the docks Steven saw Connie waving him down with a bag of donuts in her hand. "Hey Connie!" Steven took the sword from his side and was holding it in the air with both hands. "I've got a present for us."

Connie gazed at the new sword Steven was holding in his hand, it was magnificent to look at. Neither of them had seen a well crafted weapon before, besides Rose's sword. In the light the sword slightly glowed with a reddish light. "Whoa, Steven were did you get this?" Her fingers ran across the edges of the blade, it was smooth and rough at the same time.

"It was a gift from Bismuth, she thought it would be a good idea for Stevonnie to have her own sword." He swung the sword around a few times to show Connie how much lighter and faster it was. "Look at the handle." Steven pointed out the name eched into the handle. "Also look at the scabard, it's like moms except ours has a star!"

"This is an amazing gift, please tell Bisumth she really did a great job with this." Connie was impressed at how the sword wa so light, she could move a lot quicker with this in her hands. "Hey I have an idea, we should practice with this new sword."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" He motioned for her to follow him. "Lets get Pearl to train with us."

"That sounds goo-" Dark clouds rolled in from the horizon, cracks of thunder could be heard in the distance. "Quick lets get inside, before it gets worse!" Both of them ran to Steven's house in an effort to escape the wetness of the rain.

"I guess we can train tomorrow when the rain is gone." Steven was a little bummed that they couldn't train today, they really wanted to try out the new sword Bismuth had given them.

"That's alright, we can take a day off and watch some movies." Connie always saw the best out of any situation, it always seemed to lift Steven's spirits.

"I know just the movie to watch!" Steven ran to his bedroom in search for the perfect movie.

Connie noticed a pink envelope in his back pocket as he was faced away from her. "Hey Steven, whats that in your pocket?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thunder crackled outside as rain pelted the roof hard. Inside sat Steven and Connie on Steven's room, reading the letter that came from his mother. It was difficult reading the letter without getting a little emotional.

Steven clutched his gem, "Mom..." Steven stared at the letter speechless, he didn't know what to feel.

Connie felt his confusion, it was thick in the air like smoke. She placed her hand over his, "Steven?"

"You knew this was going to happen?" Connie looked at her best friend with a deep concern on her face. "All this time when you said you loved me, it was just a lie wasn't it?" He clutched his gem harder.

"S-Steven, that's not-" Connie tried to say something but didn't know what to say

"You knew what the future was going to be and you still decided to leave and let me deal with it!" Connie started get even more worried about him, she'd never seen him upset like this before.

The door to the temple started to glow with a pinkish light and it opened. Steven had forgotten that Connie was there and went inside his mom's room. Connie trailed after him hoping she could calm him down, the door closed immediately behind her. Connie tried to say something but Steven didn't hear her.

"I want to see my mom!" A formation of clouds transformed into Rose, "You lied to me, you said you loved me and that you didn't want me to have the life you had!"

"I did not lie to you Steven, I never wanted this for you." Rose said gently

"That's a lie!" Anger filled his eyes, "If you didn't want this then I would have never been born!"

"Steven, I-" Steven interrupted her.

"I'm tired of all the lies, for once in my life tell me the truth!" His brows were narrowed and his fists were clenched, he'd had enough of everyone telling him lie after lie.

The clouds in the room turned from pink to grey, lightning and wind had appeared in response to Stevens emotions. With a saddened look upon her face, she raised her hand and clouds swirled behind her, forming a door that appeared to be made of stone. Rose stems spiraled up the door, the middle of the door was branded with Rose's symbol.

"Follow me..." The door opened as steven approached, Connie followed them but kept her distance. "Your mother kept all her valuable secrets in this hidden room." For a moment Steven had let his anger subside. "She knew a day would come when someone sought out the answers to the secrets she'd kept, so she made this room for those who are worthy of knowing."

They walked down long corridors passing moss covered statues that looked like Rose, and columns with rose plants growing one side. Finally they reached a poorly lit room with a small flight of stairs that led to a rose shaped pedestal. On Top the pedestal rested an old book with a gem on the cover, caked in dust.

"You have proved yourself ready to learn the knowledge of Rose Quartz defender of Earth." She stepped aside and allowed him to walk up to the pedestal.

Without making a sound, Rose turned towards Connie and spoke softly. "Please take care of Steven for us, he faces a long and difficult path ahead of him." And before she could reply, the room made Rose fade away.

Steven brushed the gem on the book with his fingers, it looked like his gem. With a glow from his gem the gem on the book did the same, and opened itself to Steven. Connie saw an opportunity to speak with him and she took it, on her way to the pedestal a blinding light filled the room. Overwhelmed with the images that they saw, they passed out at the foot of the pedestal.

Time had passed since they passed out, when they awoke they found themselves inside stevens bedroom. The Crystal Gems sat at the edge of his bed waiting for the two, to wake up. Garnet noticed that they had awaken.

"Steven, Connie!" All of them shouted, they all piled around them giving them a group hug. Garnet took off her visor and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"We're glad you're okay!" The others nodded in agreement. "We were looking for you two for hours, then suddenly Rose's door started to glow and then..." Her voice snagged itself."And then...we saw her" Garnets voice trembled with grief.

"Her?" He was confused for a moment and then realised, "oh...that was just the clouds looking like mom." He looked away from the Crystal Gems almost as if he was ashamed of himself for letting his emotions control him, as he had looked away from them he noticed Connie sitting quietly next to him "Wait, C-Connie.." He remembered a soft touch on the back of his hand before he passed out. "Oh no..." He covered his eyes and then sprang out of bed, he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Steven, wait!" Connie reached for his hand but was too slow.

They all approached the bathroom door hoping they could get him to come out. Nothing the gems said convinced Steven to come out from the bathroom. Garnet told Pearl and Amethyst that there was important gem business to do, on their way out Garnet stopped and spoke with Connie.

"My future vision tells me that you are the only one to get him out of there, so do your best." Garnet placed her hand on Connie's shoulder and left.

The gems were gone, Steven and Connie were the only ones in the house. When Steven noticed the gems gone he opened the door just a crack.

"Come in..." He said quietly.

Connie entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her, Steven was sitting on the floor against the wall hunched up. Tears stained his clothes as they fell from his face.

"Steven, are you okay?" Connie sat next to him and placed her hand on his.

It took him a minute before he spoke, "No...I'm not." He paused again, "I never meant for you to see me like that." He gripped Connie's hand, her soft touch calmed him a little.

Connie wiped away his tears with her other hand. "Steven it's okay, I understand why you were so upset." Steven had stopped crying.

"You do?" He turned towards her.

"Yes, Steven I will always be there for you, when you're going through tough things in your life." She started to blush, "Just as I know that you'll always be there for me when I need you to."

Their faces both blushing, got close to one another's. Both their hearts were pounding, both hands were locked with each others. Suddenly Connie's phone rings and they both lean back against the wall, still holding one hand.

Connie answered the phone, it was her mother calling for the third time today. "Hello?" Connie said.

"Connie, me and your father have to go out of town for a few weeks, we've already contacted Mr. Universe and he says you can stay with him and Steven until we get back." Dr. Maheshwaren said.

"Should I Come and get my over night bag?" Connie asked her mother.

"No need, Mr. Universe graciously picked it up for you, when you see him do give him thanks for his generosity." She said.

"I will mom, I love you guys." Connie ended the call and placed her phone on the floor next to her.

"What was that all about?" Steven asked curiously.

"My parents are going out of town for a few weeks, and they said I could stay here with your dad and you, until they get back." She said.

"That's great!" Steven exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

NOTE: This maybe the most crappiest chapter ever, I am so so so sorry.

After Greg had dropped off everything Connie's mom sent with him, the two kids went for a walk in Beach City.

"It's nice to just slow down and relax for once in a while." Connie watched as a bird flew by.

"Between training and going on missions, we've hadn't had time to hang out like we used to." Steven replied.

"Maybe we should take a break from the training and use that spare time to be kids and have fun?" Connie suggested, "We could go to the library again if you want, I heard that they just got a shipment of new books!" She said, cheerfully.

Steven thought about it for a moment, they have been non-stop training for months. Connie was doing her best everyday, just to be able to protect everyone she loves. Maybe they did deserve a break, he thought to himself.

"Maybe..." Steven mumbled, lost in thought.

"Or we can talk..." Connie said, something was on her mind as well.

"That sounds nice actually." Steven agreed, happily.

Steven and Connie made their way to a giant hill that over looked Beach City, a perfect place to relax and enjoy their free time. Both of them sat down in the overgrown grass.

"Wow, this view is beautiful Steven." Connie said, adoring the view. "How did you find this place?" She said.

"My dad comes up here all the time to find inspiration for his new albums." Steven said, "He says the view helps his creative flow."

"I can see why he would come here, the view is mesmerizing." Connie said, star-stricken.

Moments of silence had passed, Steven was leaning back in the grass with his eyes closed, while Connie stared blankly at the city below. She was lost in thought, thinking about her life as it was now and the possibility of the future. She pondered many things, among them was Steven. To Connie, Steven was an exciting wonder, he was everything she'd hoped for, kind, honest, funny, and cute. Images of Steven began to fill her mind as she thought of them being more than just friends, she blushed heavily at the thought.

Connie's gaze wondered towards the magical boy next to her, she quickly looks back at the city below. Steven noticed the hint of red on her face.

"Are you okay Connie?" Steven asked, concerned. "Do you need me to use my powers to heal you?" he asked her.

"N-no, I'm fine Steven," The thought of Steven kissing her, crept inside her head, shocking her.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, "Your face has gotten even more red."

"Yes, I'm fine." Connie said embarrassed.

Silence once again hung heavily in the air, as did Connie's embarrassment. Connie sat quitely, thinking if she should tell him her feelings. Better late than never, she thought confidently.

"U-uh, St-Steven?" Her words were like lead in her mouth.

"Yeah Connie?" Steven replied.

"I...kinda..." Connie mumbles her words.

"What was that?" Steven asked scooching closer so he could hear her.

Connie looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact. "I-..." She mumbled more.

"Say it in my ear, I can't hear you that well." Steven said, curious as to what she was going to say.

Connie took a deep breath and then exhaled, she leaned over close to his ear and said, "I like you Steven."

Steven smiled at her, while she was still red as a beet. "I like you too Connie, you're my best friend." Steven said, unaware of what she really meant.

"N-no Steven, I mean like, like you." Connie looked at Steven who was Confused.

"What's the difference?" Steven said, oblivious.

Connie leaned in again and whispered into his ear, she'd covered her face to hide her shame. Steven didn't say anything, he stared blankly at the setting sun. Connie felt sad when Steven hadn't said anything for a minute.

"I-I love you too." Steven said blatantly.

To much of Connie's surprise, Steven had returned his feelings to her. "You do?!" Connie said, shocked.

Steven grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes and so did Connie. They hadn't looked at each other since the first time they fused. Both of their hearts raced, waiting for one another to speak first. They smiled at each other, Connie had tears run down her face.

"Thank you Steven." She'd wiped away the tears.

Connie hugged Steven tightly, wishing that it would last forever. Steven broke the hug and gently grabbed her face with both hands, Connie placed her hand over one of his. She'd closed her eyes as their faces came close together. Steven kissed Connie, slowly , savoring the warmth and softness of her lips. The passionate kiss seemed to have lasted for hours, nothing more special had brought them closer together than that single moment. They both had bright red cheeks as they opened their eyes and broke the ever loving kiss. They stared at each other with small grins on their faces.

The sound of thunder had cracked across the sky, frightening the two. Not a cloud was in the sky, another booming sound shot through the air. Steven and Connie searched the sky, only to find two giant green hands coming towards Beach City. They looked at each other, they knew that their time was up. Steven and Connie did their fusion dance and became Stevonnie.

Behind Stevonnie, a portal opened up. Lion ran out in a fighting stance, his eyes glowed a ghostly white. Stevonnie jumped on top of Lion's back and took off into the portal. Lion had taken Stevonnie to Rose's ancient armory, she'd gotten of Lion and made her way to the hand shaped pedestal and placed her hand upon it. She closed her eyes, from the center, a set of armor rose from its capsule.

The armor was pinkish red, a star was engraved on each of the shoulder guards. The chest plate was engraved with Rose's rebellion symbol. Stevonnie quickly put her custom made armor her on. She then proceeded to collect her sword Bismuth had made for her.

"Lion, I'm ready!" Stevonnie exclaimed.

With a roar from Lion, they were off, Lion had taken them to the forge. Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis, were waiting in front of a highly equipped and ready army.

"Home World has invaded Earth" Stevonnie said, annoyed.

"We can finally take those Home World leaches down for good!" Bismuth said excitedly.

"Peridot, I'm going to need you to help take control of their ships." Stevonnie said, cunningly

"I'll try my best!" Peridot said, confidently.

"Good, Lapis you can use your water powers to make copies of everyone." Stevonnie said.

"I won't let you down." Lapis said, eagerly.

"Bismuth, send a battalion that is already prepared to the Temple." Stevonnie, finally.

"You got it boss." Bismuth started gathering a group of gems.

Stevonnie and Lion took off back to the Temple. As she arrived, the sound of fighting broke out. Gem after gem ran out of the hand ships, one by one they surrounded The Crystal Gems. The home world soldiers charged at the three gems, Garnet held off half of the group, Pearl elegantly dogded attacks that were thrown at her, attacking with her spear, Amethyst strategically wrapped a few gems together, sending a burst of energy from the whip, poofing the home world gems.


End file.
